Possession
by xTamarax
Summary: Possession is nine tenths of the law. Tommy's law. Guess someone forget to tell someone else that.


Disclaimer: I own nada.

Author: Tamara

Distribution: DLS and Anywhere else ask first.

Pairing: Hmmm, I wonder…

Rating: R, for language and sexual suggestiveness

Title: Possession

Spoilers: Through Hallelujah, with a few changes, and somewhere in between then and Date With The Night.

Summary: Possession is 9/10ths of the law. Tommy's law. Guess she forgot to tell someone else that.

**Possession One-Shot, I think**

His hands wrap around her toned waist, caressing the slightly exposed porcelain skin of her lower back like she is some sort of prize, some possession. His possession. That _kid_ doesn't know anything.

He pulls her closer to him, and her body slightly tenses up. No not tense in a good way, but in the uncomfortable way like she doesn't want to be there. See, I notice these things. He doesn't. Like I said the kid doesn't know anything. No, more like he doesn't _notice_ anything. I do. I always notice. Stupid little shit.

He plays with a strand of her blonde lockes between the scrawny fingers of his calloused hands, gently caressing the outline of the side of her face. Her eyes, the eyes that haunt me every night before I close my eyes and try to drift off into a sleepless oblivion, cast downward toward the floor.

Guilt.

Not wanting to be touched by him. Wishing it was someone else. Someone like me.

Yeah, it sounds like a cocky, arrogant thing a conceited ass would say. I may be all of the above. But it's the God's honest truth. Straight from the luscious mouth of the blonde devil herself.

See I can read her like a book. She might not think that, but I can. I notice everything about her. The way she fiddles her fingers when she's nervous when I'm reading her lyrics. The way she bites her bottom lip when she's trying to think of something to say to lie to him about why she can't go on a date with him, her boyfriend. The way she casts a sideways glance at me when she walks by, fingers entwined with his. Her eyes boasting with confidence because she knows I want her. She does it on purpose. She knows it pisses me off too see with her him. I told you. The devil herself.

But she also knows that I know that it means she'll conveniently take a take a 'lunch" break. A 'lunch' that will consist of me completely devouring every inch of her soft, supple lips upon mine either in the alley, my car, or even in Darius's office.

Hmm, which reminds me if I remembered to make sure everything was back in it's place on Darius's desk. Things got off got moved or knocked off when I pinned her down on his desk, climbing on top of her, feeling every inch of her skin burning under mine, savoring her taste and emblazoning every inch of her on my mind. Nah, maybe I'll just leave it. It might piss Darius off too find his precious office slightly redecorated.

Yeah, I think I'll leave it.

My thoughts are interrupted when I continue walking by them and he places her face in his palms and leans in to brush her lips with his.

Her eyes cast over his shoulder too meet with mine. She flashes me an "I'm Sorry" look at me. She can read me as well as I can read her.

I knew my eyes were flashing with anger and jealousy. My fists clinch at my side, nails digging into my palms enough cause deep indentations deep enough to draw blood. But I can't feel it. My adrenaline and anger entwining together at the sight and thought of someone else touching her but me. I swallow hard at the lump rising in my throat trying to fight off the temptation to jump his scrawny ass, beat him bloody with my bare hands, dismember him and put him all back together just so I can do it all again. All for putting his hands on what he thinks is his.

Her eyes keep locked on mine as his lips travel down the side of her neck and upon her collarbone.

I think she's enjoying this. I'll have to punish her later.

As he continues too taste her delicate skin, she mouths the words "I wish it was you. I want _you_," to me. I licked my lips instinctly at the thought of her pinned under me in a soul searing kiss.

She knows that I know that she is thinking about me, instead of the boy whose grubby hands are all over her. She closes her eyes, with her held tilted up and sideways granting him more access, feigning an ecstasy she knows only exists with me.

Stupid Boy. Thinks it all and only for him.

His hand slowly starts inching its way against her cool, smooth skin lurking underneath the too tight and low cut black tank top she was wearing. Taunting me as it slides up further and further until he reaches the bottom of the her breast, just barely brushing it.

Breathe Tommy. Count to 10.

1. Inhale and think happy thoughts. Riiiiight.

2. Exhale. Jude, Jude, Jude. Jude with me. Jude with speed.

3.Inhale. Kill. Drown. Kill. Burn. Kill Speed.

Fuck it. Anger management never worked for me and my impulsive, violent thoughts and occasional actions, anyways. I'm too god-damn impulsive and I like it that way. I like my anger issues. Except when it comes to Jude.

No I couldn't kill Speed, because then Jude would despise me, and she'd be taken away from again. I nearly died when I thought she hated me. Emotion pain became literal. And that simply will not do again.

Ok maybe I should continue counting before I act upon the urge to castrate Speed.

4.

5.

Damn it all to hell! I'm still staring and much to my delight and his dismay she pushes him away violently.

I feel the self-satisfied smirk on for on my face. Good. I don't know how much more of watching him feel her up I could take. Maybe I actually enjoy getting angry. Maybe I'm a masochist. Who the fuck knows? I don't care. All I care about is that he's no longer touching _my_ girl.

"God," Jude starts acting disgusted at him but more so actually at herself , "Could you grope me anymore?" she asks with the sarcasm that I enjoy oh-so-much.

"What, dude! You weren't complaining. In fact I think you were enjoying it," he retorts.

"Not in the middle of the damn studio. You practically stripped me," she argues with him and I send her a look letting her know that I'm still there and that if she wants to step in I am more than willing. She only shakes her head and slightly nods in the other direction telling me she's got it handled and for me to move on.

Hesitantly I do as she wants, and move on. But as I walk away I hear her saying something to him. I can't quite make it out, but I know she's upset. Not upset at Speed per say, but with herself.

We've talked about this and her emotions and how she feels guilty for hiding this from Speed, and hiding us from the world. But she knows the possible repercussions and for now the only safety zone is for to play pretend with Speed so no one suspects.

It kills her to hurt someone like him. Speed really isn't a bad kid. I just don't like him cause he's "with" Jude. And for that I never will.

She's says she's turned into a hypocrite. Become what she's never wanted to become. Her Father.

Granted we've never actually had sex, even though I have done some ungodly things to her. Things I should be severely punished for. I am going to hell. No question about that.

I've never expected her to reciprocate. I don't need her too. Just her letting me touch her is enough. And I won't push her. She's made it very clear she doesn't want to have sex with me until this whole mess is said and done. She then apologized to me. I told her it only made me love and respect her more.

Back to the moment at hand. I hear her say she's going to go work in the studio with Kwest and she'll call him later. Like that's going to happen, especially if she's with me.

He tries to apologize and persuade her to let them "jam" together. He's practically begging. She says no.

He asks if he can at least kiss her goodbye. God is he pathetic.

She scoffs and says no.

I smile in silent victory and I'm stuck with an idea. I hurriedly walk past them and down the hall towards on the studios I know Jude will be working in.

I open the door a closet before the door to Studio A.

Ok, so not exactly the most romantic and pretty cliché, but I don't care. After that little display I'm still pretty upset, and need to remind her once more. Remind her of what really is.

Finally I hear her boots clicking down the hall, open the door quickly, grab her by her waist and forcefully drag her into the closet.

She starts to protest. "What the hell!" she practically yells as I put my hand over her mouth and the other shutting the door behind us.

"Be Quiet, Jude," I command and she nods and I release her, her back still standing towards me.

"Ok, so the Janitor's closet? How lovel-" I cute her off by spinning her around, pulling her to me and bring my lips crashing down on hers. It isn't a sweet, slow kiss. It's bruising and passionate, angry and bitter. I skim her bottom lip with my tongue, insisting upon entrance into her hot, wet mouth. She complies, and moans as our tongues touch.

I'm hit with an image of her and Speed again.

I pull away hard from her and she's panting for air, her eyes asking why.

I grab her hips and force her body to mold with mine. She tensed up upon feeling the hardness through my jeans against her pelvic area. I bring my hands to her face and look her in the eyes. Blue eyes upon blue eyes. Body against body. Her against me.

There are no signs of tender or gentleness in me. She almost looks afraid at the intensity burning in my eyes.

"Mine," I state in a harsh whisper.

She breathes deep and quickly nods her head and whispers, "Yours," in agreement and brings her lips to mine again.

She's mine and she knows it. And in 10 months and 6 days the whole worlds will know it too. Especially Speed.

**END**

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment. Hope you liked it.


End file.
